hiei's first true love! A story of his and my past
by Aisurroo
Summary: a sad story


Hiei's first love  
  
Chapter = It All Begins  
  
Hiei and Ai were exploring the demon Castle Hotordo when they got attacked. Ai took the right and Hiei took the left. Soon Ai was bleeding all over. By the time she came to she was in the human world.  
  
'Where's Hiei?'  
  
"Aishru! Breakfast!" her human mother called. She ran in still wondering were her beloved Hiei was.  
  
"Coming mom!" she replied. She sat down at her table looking at her mother with joy.  
  
Checking her watch she said "Wow! It's that time already! I'm going to miss the bus. Bye!" she yelled and ran out the door clutching her backpack and a photo of Hiei.  
  
On the bus she sat alone in the darkest part.  
  
When they got to school she meet up with a girl named Rei.  
  
"Hi Ai what's going on?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing much how about you?" They talked all the way to class.  
  
On the weekend Ai took a trip to the demon world to the place were she lost Hiei. Running into get revenge for Hiei's death she draw her blade and came running in. Upon seeing ten demons she drew her sword and went running in to battle. "  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY BELOVED HIEI'S DEATH!" She yelled with tears running down her face.  
  
Two more demons came to see what was going on. They were much bigger then her so she drew her second blade and held one in each hand slashing both demons in half with one swipe.  
  
"Yuuske there is a demon killer in the demon world at castle Hotordo!" Boton said fear laced in her voice.  
  
Yuuske told Kurama, Hiei and Rei all agreed to going.  
  
Upon reaching the site they saw demon corpse strewed everywhere.  
  
"Jeez somebody was in a good mood." Yuuske said with sarcasm.  
  
Then in the distance they heard a female voice screaming, "DIE!!"  
  
They followed the voice to a little red haired girl with deep yellow eyes and a bladed covered in the demons blood. She turned and they saw injuries on her body.  
  
"Aishru!" Rei said a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Then Hiei had a flash back to when he was here with a wolf demon battling these demons. Then he remembered taking the fox demon in a human form to a human woman who would watch over her.  
  
"Aishru." he said quietly.  
  
Rei slowly walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on the girl's back, which shook from crying so hard.  
  
"It's ok now Ai. I'm here with you." She said patting her on her back.  
  
Ai dropped both of her blades on the floor with a clang. "I came here to revenge Hiei who when he was alive came with me here." She mumbled in a muffled voice tears distorting it. With that confession she began hugging Rei and crying even more.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. 'I though she died'. Hiei began to walk closer to Ai. "It's me Hiei. I though you died."  
  
When she heard that she stood up. Picking up her blades from where they fell she said, "No you are not Hiei. He died right in front of me. HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT THAT!!"?  
  
She rushed him swinging her blades at him and he didn't fight back. Quickly, faster that the human eye he grabbed her shoulder which caused her to drop her blade. He formed a ring of fire around them and became Jagish Hiei.  
  
Ai became Jagish Aishru. The flame closed around them. She began to hug him in her demon form. Soon Ai fainted and Hiei carried her back to Kurama, Rei and Yuuske.  
  
Kurama and Yuuske were talking quietly "I wonder what Ai was talking about when she said that Hiei died? I really don't know but some how he knows her."  
  
"Kurama can she stay at your place" Hiei asked quietly. "Sure but why can't she go to her own house." Looking clue less. "Fine then I am allowed to get see her to she how she is doing at her house" Hiei said with rage in his voice. He took her to her room. Her mom came in to see what was going on and she saw Ai Lying on her bed in demon form. He mom did notice and left. " Damit" Hiei said he ran back to get her from her room. Kurama saw and asked then he said "Hiei just take her to you place." Hiei nodded and took her to his place. The first thing he did was dress her wounds. Closing his eyes he ripped her top off only to see her chest was already bandaged. So all her did was rewrap what she did. He gave her on of his tops and laid her on his bed. Kurama came to see how she was with Rei following.  
  
"Yuuske did you find that demon slayer?" Boton asked he replied "he was demon when we got there." Boton nodded "I'll report this to koema. " and she rode off on her ore. Rei called Ai's mom tell her she was going to sleep over her house for a few days. Her mom said it was fine and let her stay.  
Ai woke up and looked in the corner of the warehouse and saw Hiei. He was a sleep on the floor she slow sat up and was wondering why she was in her demon form. "So your finally up" Hiei said has he sat look to look at her. " Thanks Hiei" Ai said as he walked over to him.  
Then she saw a shadow drop a letter she ran over and it was to her. It read " Dear Ai  
You must leave Hiei. Or I will have to kill him. I am more powerful then some fire demon. If you want him to live you will meet me at Hotordo Castle.  
  
From  
Tagoro  
  
" No not him he. I though he died" she said to her self. She grabbed her jacket and ran out forgetting about her wounds.  
  
A sad song plays as you walk away.  
Chapter two  
  
Hiei tried to follow her but kept losing her. So he gave up and went to tell Kurama what happened. He looked at the letter in shock He said " she wouldn't no she can't. I though he died" Kurama read it and said, " we should go to the meeting place and see was Ai has do with Tagoro." "Ok fine " said Hiei in a quiet voice.  
Ai was at the Castle when Tagoro grabbed her and took her to the end of the castle. But her wounds did fully heal so she left a trail of blood drops. When Hiei and Kurama got there they both saw the trail " oh my god! She did fully heal yet damit," said Hiei sounding really mad. " "Hiei calm down" Kurama said fear what Tagoro might do to Ai.  
"Ahh What are you doing" Ai said while being held around her neck. "Cough I can't breathe Tagoro" Ai said has he grabbed tighter. Hiei got to be Ai was and saw what they were doing to Ai. He was planning to attack but Kurama held him back. " Hiei she came here to protect you if Tagoro gets what he want her pain will mean nothing." Kurama said sacredly to Hiei. " You expect me to let her die for me." He said madly to Kurama. Jumping up Ai Kicked him off her she became Jagish Aishru and began to attack at random. Then she drew her blades and cut one of Tagoro 's minion's necks. Then ran off at the speed of light and Hiei following her so was Kurama. They all got out of the castle.  
  
Ai had no choice but to leave Hiei of good and Head some were else. So she rewrapped her wounds and fell a sleep in a dark corner. Hiei sat up next to her. And fell a sleep. Soon Ai opened her yellow eyes and became her fox form leaving a note in her place. It said  
Dear Hiei  
I have no other choice but to leave you and Kurama here. Tagoro will be after me any day now and I don't want you in danger we can meet to say good-bye at Kuroki Forest. See you then.  
Love  
Aishru  
  
Hiei went as soon as he got her note. He saw a glowing white fox in the distance on a hill deep in the woods. He ran in and hugged Ai. " Ai I don't want you to leave me again." Hiei said hugging her. Becoming her human form she stood up and kissed Hiei. Closing his eyes he began to holing her in his arms and just standing there. Hoping she is not really leaving him. Then he began to just holed her in his arms and place his head on her shoulder. Then said " The same sad song replayed just like last time you left me" Ai began to cry " I don't want to leave but I have to." Then pushing off him she walked off into the woods.. 


End file.
